


Prefect Perk

by justdk



Series: Pynch Week 2018 [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bubble Bath, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: The prefects’ bath isn’t the reason Adam worked so hard for this position but it is the best perk and one he’s going to miss next year. It’s luxury beyond anything he’s known in his life and it’s private. For however many blissful minutes he chooses to spend in here he’ll be guaranteed uninterrupted peace. Typically he wouldn’t stand for sharing privileges with Ronan – especially when he did nothing to earn them – but maintaining a secret Slytherin/Gryffindor romance makes it nearly impossible to find quality spots to be together. Not that he sneaks Ronan in all the time. Only once a week.





	Prefect Perk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pynch Week 2018, Day 1: Hogwarts AU

“You should have become a prefect and then we wouldn’t have to break school rules just to get some alone time,” Adam whispers. He looks up and down the hallway before grabbing Ronan’s robe and pulling him into the prefects’ bathroom.

“Well if you had chosen to be in Gryffindor then we wouldn’t have this problem, would we?” Ronan counters. He kicks off his shoes and starts stripping out of his robe and uniform. Adam looks away and busies himself with undressing.

“It doesn’t work that way,” Adam says. “I’m not arguing about this again. Besides, we didn’t even know each other our first year and weren’t proper friends until year three and—”

A gigantic splash interrupts Adam, followed by a burst of more splashing. He turns to find Ronan floating on his back, kicking his feet and generally acting like he’s in a pond not a bath. Adam grins and feels the tension and stress of school lift a little. Breaking the rules is worth it just for these moments.

Adam waits until Ronan is submerged before tossing a handful of soap stars into the enormous bath and slipping into the opaque water.

The prefects’ bath isn’t the reason Adam worked so hard for this position but it is the best perk and one he’s going to miss next year. It’s luxury beyond anything he’s known in his life and it’s private. For however many blissful minutes he chooses to spend in here he’ll be guaranteed uninterrupted peace. Typically he wouldn’t stand for sharing privileges with Ronan – especially when he did nothing to earn them – but maintaining a secret Slytherin/Gryffindor romance makes it nearly impossible to find quality spots to be together. Not that he sneaks Ronan in all the time. Only once a week.

Ronan grabs Adam’s ankle and he yelps once before being dragged underwater. He keeps his eyes shut tight and flounders, his hands colliding with Ronan’s torso, Ronan’s foot kicking his leg. Adam kicks back and swims to the surface, spluttering and laughing quietly. Ronan pops up next to him and splashes water at his face. Adam retaliates and his plans for a tranquil soak are derailed into a hectic splash fight and chase, he and Ronan lobbing bath bombs at each other, making the water bubble and color and shimmer, becoming a frothy, glittery rainbow pool.

“God, Ronan!” Adam complains. “I’m gonna smell like champagne strawberries for _days_ and now I have glitter in my hair.”

Ronan swims closer until he’s standing in front of Adam. His chest is sparkling with gold glitter. He’s filled out thanks to his Quidditch training and the extra hours he spends helping take care of magical creatures. He’s stupidly handsome and ridiculously clever, though he rarely shows it in class.

Adam reaches out and swipes some glitter from Ronan’s face. He tries to keep his gaze fixed on Ronan’s blue eyes instead of his lips. “You’re a mess,” he says softly, brushing away more glitter.

Ronan drifts closer, the water sloshing around his hips. Adam’s heart stumbles and his breath catches when Ronan pushes Adam’s wet curls out of his face. He could get used to this feeling, the slow rush of having Ronan close, of being able to touch and look without anyone judging.

“You know,” Ronan says, oh so casually, “I made a new spell. It removes glitter.”

Adam blinks. “No one makes new spells.”

“I don’t see why not.” Ronan’s grinning that sexy, cocky smile that drove Adam to distraction during their fourth year. “You know the standard cleaning spells don’t do shit for glitter. Because _glitter_.”

“Right.” Adam tries to pay attention but Ronan’s fingers combing through his hair is so relaxing that he wants to melt.

“C’mon.” Ronan pulls Adam to the edge of the bath and they settle onto the built-in ledge. Adam sits facing away from Ronan, tipping his head back so that Ronan can play with his hair. It’s seriously the best thing ever. Ronan continues talking about his glitter spell and how he and Czerny, their mutual Hufflepuff friend, had been working on it for a few weeks.

“Aren’t you supposed to be studying for your O.W.L.S.?” Adam asks.

Ronan tugs at Adam’s hair. “You sound like Gansey,” he groans. “Or Declan. I’ll be fine. I’ve made it this far, yeah? And I’m the best beater Gryffindor’s had for years, they need me.”

“Please,” Adam says. Any further argument is cut off by a huge yawn. The warm water, the soothing touch of Ronan’s fingers against his scalp, and the calming scent of the bath bombs are pushing Adam towards nap mode.

“ _You_ should sleep more,” Ronan lectures. “You won’t survive the rest of the year with all the classes you felt like you had to take.”

“Hermoine Granger managed this class load,” Adam mutters. “I’m Muggle-born like her, I _need_ to study everything and be the best.”

Ronan scoffs. “You really don’t. Besides, rumor has it she had a Time-Turner.”

Adam rolls his eyes even though Ronan can’t see him. Ronan collects rumors like he’s writing for _The Daily Prophet_.

“That may be,” Adam says, “but she’s still a worthy role model. If I could do half as well as her then I would be happy.”

Ronan gently dips Adam back so that he can peer down at Adam’s face. Adam blinks sleepily and smiles up at Ronan.

“Lying,” Ronan says. “You won’t be happy unless you do even better than her.” He leans down to rest his forehead on Adam’s. “ _Ambitious Slytherin_.” The last bit is whispered into Adam’s good ear.

Adam closes his eyes and grins. “You’re right,” he sighs. “I do love perfection. And yet for some reason I also really like you.”

“Oh? Even though I’m a Gryffindor?” Ronan teases.

“That’s the mark against your perfection,” Adam says, “but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He takes Ronan’s hand and kisses his bruised knuckles.

Ronan squeezes his fingers. “I would change it,” he says, voice low. “Because if I was Slytherin we could be roommates.”

Adam lets out a dramatic gasp. “Oh my god! We could be roommates!”

Ronan laughs and then curls his fingers around Adam’s face and gives him a soft, upside down kiss.

Everything is perfect. Magic is real. Ronan Lynch is kissing him. Glitter is a soon-to-be nuisance of the past…

“Finally! Some quality content!”

Ronan and Adam push away from each other and glare at the ghost girl hovering near them.

“Two words,” Ronan growls, stabbing his finger at Moaning Myrtle. “Buzz. Kill.”

“Ronan, that’s one word,” Adam whispers.

“Fine.” Ronan rolls his shoulders and tries again. “ _Fucking_ buzzkill.”

Moaning Myrtle titters and makes kissy noises while Adam and Ronan get out of the bath and dress. Thanks to Ronan’s new glitter removal spell they leave the bath smelling fabulous and with nary a shimmery fragment in sight.

“Study date tomorrow?” Adam asks, oh so casual.

“In the Restricted Section?” Ronan replies. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Parrish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: FYI it’s been a long time since I’ve read Harry Potter or watched the movies so sorry if things are wrong! This is set in whatever timeline TRC is set (I think this would be 2010 if you assume TRC is set in 2012). I really want to do a long Hogwarts AU someday but in the meantime here’s some fluff!  
> Also, Hogwarts houses for TRC characters are based on designations by Maggie Stiefvater
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
